Ashi
Ashi is a character from season 5 of Samurai Jack (Genndy Tartakovsky) who returns for Frozarburst's fan-made Toon Wars crossover series. She was one of the seven Daughters of Aku led by the High Priestess who gave birth to them when she drank her master's blood who was sent out to finally kill Jack after 50 years of the series' ending. However, after seeing the good in Jack and realizing Aku's true intentions, she teamed up with Jack to return him to the past and slay her master once and for all. Although it did result in her and everything in Aku's future to no longer exist, she returned once again in the Samurai Jack Saga after the Syndicate had warned Aku of his eventual demise and sent everyone to a future of their own. Since then, she had been reunited with Jack and allied with the Toon Force as part of the samurai team. She is set to return again in Toon Wars: The Final Days as part of the main cast. Appearance Personality Biography Samurai Jack and Toon Wars Ashi was born and initiated by the High Priestess after she drank Aku's blood to give birth to seven assassins sent to finally kill Samurai Jack after 50 years of him wandering the world and foiling much of Aku's schemes. Although the daughters proved their allegiance to Aku and tried to kill Jack without question, they all failed and Ashi was able to survive the attack. Jack spared her and brought her along on his journey throughout the land of the oppressed Earth, causing Ashi to see the good in him and realize her master was truly evil. After protecting Jack from invaders, her mother, and Jack himself, they were confronted by Aku who tried to fully corrupt Ashi and kill Jack, only for her to resist thanks to help from he and all of Jack's friends and warp Jack back the past to kill Aku and undo the future. This, however, caused her to initially disappear now that the one who made her the way she was had perished. It was until the Samurai Jack Saga that the Syndicate had unknowingly prevented this by going back in time and warning Aku about his eventual demise. Before Jack and Ashi could strike him down like before, Aku stole his blood back from his daughter, making her fully human and incapable of time traveling again. This led to her and Jack working alongside the four Nicktoons accompanying them to journey to the Syndicate base where the four villains prepare to utilize the full power of their Time Drive. On the way, they reunite with many of Jack's allies from the original series and turn those like Scaramouche and Anais on the path of good. However, when trekking through the syndicate base, they encounter Mad Jack and the Daughters of Aku with their own fully corrupted version of Ashi. Despite the equal odds, they manage to defeat them and continue to battle their enemies for the final time; Ashi announcing to Aku that she'll never turn to evil again and later returning to the past with everyone to kill him and capture the Syndicate once more. Before departing to the Toon Force H.Q, Ashi tells the Jack who already slain Aku that she will always be with him and both she and present Jack go with their friends and the Nicktoons back to their dimension. Magiswords Echoes Toon Wars: The Final Days Toon Wars Shorts Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ashi Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Samurai Jack Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days